


Safe Ride

by DudeItsVonni



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeItsVonni/pseuds/DudeItsVonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a safe ride all Frank is to Gerard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Safe Ride by Cute Is What We Aim For.

I would always beat myself up over you.

The other members of our band would tell me it’s not me, it’s not my fault. You were just too blind to see how I really felt for you.

Even if I tried to make it blatantly obvious.

They would tell me that if I kept waiting for you, I’d end up killing myself. Figuratively, of course. But I would refuse to listen to them. I didn’t want to believe it.

I had always imagined that you’d leave him, the one that’s hurt you so much, for me. I dreamed that we’d settle down somewhere back home in New Jersey. With a tall, two story house with a white-picket fence, lush green grass covering every inch of our beautiful lawn, a little dog running around without an ounce of care in his fur covered canine body.

But that wasn’t the case. It was never the case. At the time, anyways.

Two, sometimes three or four times a week you’d call me crying. You’d beg me to come pick you up from some bar he ditched you at. It always killed me, hearing you cry. It always made my heart ache to the point a painful shiver would run through my body.

I hated what you did to me, but at the same time I loved it.

I hated that it only seemed you needed my when life went to shit. When you just felt like giving up. But I loved that I was the one to save you in sorts. I was the one to help you through it because we couldn’t let the fans down. Keep The Faith, remember? It was my motto in a way. Hell, I got it tattooed on my back.

I was your safety net. Your safe ride home. It gave me some importance in your life. On those nights I was your Frankie. Yours and yours alone. I’d pick you up and take you back to my place. We’d lie together on my bed and you’d spill your heart out, sobbing into a pillow for hours until you’d fad into a world where he couldn’t hurt you. A place where you’d be happy.

I’d watch you sleep. I’d watch your eyes flicker from under your eyelids as you dreamt. I never paid attention to how long I’d lie awake. But the last thing that would slip from my lips before I left the awake world was always the same: “I love you, Gerard.”

I never would have expected you’d dream about me. I always expected it was about him. But with a better life. One without the pain he’d caused. But, from some miracle, that last morning after he tore your heart out for the millionth time, you woke up and told me something I’d been longing to hear for the past five years:

“I love you too, Frankie.”


End file.
